headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Baktoid Armor Workshop
| image = | imagewidth = 225px | aliases = | continuity = Star Wars | type = | status = | leaders = Trade Federation; Wat Tambor | members = | allies = Confederacy of Independent Systems; Trade Federation; Raith Sienar | enemies = | 1st appearance = }} The Baktoid Armor Workshop is a fictional business featured in the Star Wars franchise. It is tied to the continuity of the prequel trilogy and has been detailed in several reference books as well as the Star Wars.com web site. History The Baktoid Armor Workshop was a design firm specializing in all-terrain ground vehicles for use by the civilian populace. It was a subsidiary of Baktoid Industries and based on the planet Metalorn. Baktoid vehicles were not originally designed for offensive use, but many of the designs allowed for artillery emplacements at the discretion of the owner. Standard vehicles were equipped with highly durable plating with delicate on-board systems or other components secured in highly-protective areas at the rear of the craft. Around 350 BBY, Baktoid Armor Workshop came under the ownership of the Trade Federation who employed their crafts for militaristic combat purposes. The Trade Federation financed a complete line of ground assault vehicles, which were constructed in secret and became the backbone of the Federation's secret army. It is believed that many of Baktoid's crafts were retrofitted with weaponry designed by Haor Chall arms merchants. One of Baktoid's most pivotal vehicles was the Armored Assault Tank (AAT). The AAT was a heavily armored battle tank with a turret-mounted laser cannon and several secondary cannons. It was equipped with six launch tubes that could fire armor-piercing anti-vehicle shells and bunker busters that could penetrate highly fortified strongholds. Star Wars: The New Essential Guide to Vehicles & Vessels; Page 3 Another integral vehicle was the Multitroop Transport craft, or MTT. The MTT's were specially designed for the purposes of the Trade Federation's droid army and were installed with an extendable deployment rack that could house 112 B1 series battle droids. Due to the intricate designs of it's deployment rack, and the articulated flexibility of the battle droids, the MTT had a carrying capacity three times that of a standard troop transport vessel. Star Wars: The New Essential Guide to Vehicles & Vessels; Page 83 A smaller vehicle designed by Baktoid was the Singel Trooper Aerial Platform, or STAP. These were single-person low-altitude repulsorcraft vehicles designed for speed and maneuverability. It's design is similar to that of a standard airhook, such as the types designed by Longspur & Alloi. Baktoid modified the Longspur & Alloi design by mounting twin laser blasters at the top of the vehicle. Like all of Baktoid's designs, the STAPs were built with highly resistant armor plating. Star Wars: The New Essential Guide to Vehicles & Vessels; Page 141 Baktoid's assault vehicles were the provincial craft used during the invasion of Naboo's capital city Theed in the year 32 BBY. Although the Trade Federation forces were repulsed, owing largely to the unsuspected defense provided by the Gungan army, the incident created a massive controversy and the Galactic Republic imposed strict regulations hindering the further development of their battle droid programs. The sanctions had dire financial consequences for Baktoid Industries and they began shutting down several Armor Workshop plants on Inner Rim colonies such as Foundry, Ord Cestus, Telti, Balmorra and Ord Lithone. HoloNet News, Volume 531 #46 In 22 BBY, Baktoid was the target of even further controversey when it was discovered that a set of T-44 power-shunts installed in an air speeder owned by Senator Aks Moe overloaded, killing him. HoloNet News, Volume 531 #51 Eventually, the Federation dissolved Baktoid Armor Workshop, breaking up its droid and assault craft divisions and re-absorbing them into their various subsidiaries. One of the last crafts designed by Baktoid prior to it's dissolution was the OG-9 homing spider droid. The spider droid was initially an unproduced design that was eventually sold to the Commerce Guild. It was eventually put into production and used as a weapons transport vehicle during the Battle of Geonosis in the year 22 BBY. The Spider Droid was more than 7 meters tall, had four hydraulic power legs, a homing laser that could be used to sweep through infantry forces, an anti-personnel cannon and ion cannon emplacements. Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (2002)Star Wars: The New Essential Guide to Vehicles & Vessels; Page 29 products * B1 battle droid * B2 super battle droid * E-5 blaster rifle * Super tank Notes & Trivia * Other companies owned by Baktoid Industries include Baktoid Combat Automata and Baktoid Fleet Ordnance. See also External Links * * Baktoid Armor Workshop at Wookieepedia References ----